Not Alone
by Sushii-Kun
Summary: She meets him repeatedly, He Sees her for who she really is, Not feeling alone...These chapters are how she and him relationship grows.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I know both characters are abit out of character, But I do try to keep it in line, these chapters are of when Harribel is alive, spoiler, she is healed by Orihime, how I'd find out, Bleach Database book I have recently bought. If you do no like these chapters, please keep your comments to yourself, and move along. I'am working on multiple stories that take time, and My brain is at a dead end currently for ' I love Fanfiction! ' feature a oc name Ayano Yamamoto. I hope you enjoy, and leave good and happy reviews and none of the BS mean flammings. I dislike them...so there.


	2. Chapter 2, Feelings

" T-Tensa! " she blushed. " Good t-to see you. "

He lifted his eyebrows, a little smirk rising on his lips. "Harribel. How are you today?"

" I-I'am fine as usual. " she looked over to him, noticing the small smirk. " How are you? " she asked, boy..did she feel like a school girl of the humans. He shrugged. "Fine, my day has been quiet." He rubbed the back of his head. "So.. what are you up to?"

" I see…." she smiled slightly. Reaching up to pat his head. " Ahh…..Nothing. " she looked away. " I had a conversation with Jushirou, talked with Rangiku, and hanging out with Toshiro…."

He made an embarrassed smile. "Oh, that's good.." He stretched. " Yes…" she paused. " Are you alright Tensa-Kun? " she asked, stepping closer to him. He nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." He frowned, not understanding her repetition. "Why?" He said when she approached.

" I see…" she removed her hand, looking away. " Its…nothing. " Tensa frowned, and held her wrist, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on her cheek, smiling innocently like a child. "This helped?" He asked, sincerely. She blushed. Looking down. " Sort of…." she mumbled. He smiled. "I'm glad then. For real." He rubbed his head, embarrassed with his own emotions.

" Really now? " she mused, glancing up to him as she close the gap between them. He stared at her, approaching. "Hm.. Yes?"

" Why do I keep….I mean…always…keep coming towards you…like…You just pop up…and..I'm drawn to you. " she mumbled.

He smiled gently, and rose his hand to her cheek, stroking her lips slightly with his thumb. "I don't know.. I'm surprise you have those.. feelings towards me." He made a grimace. "I'm not even an human being.."

" But you have emotions, and that's a start for someone…" she whispered. Closing her eyes in bliss. " I'm an arrancar..yet..its possible…." She leaned against him, wanting his touch more, and more.

He snickered, but sighed deeply. Then he leaned even further and wrapped lightly his arms around her waist, resting his chin on the top of her head. "You really think I have emotions?" He asked, unsure.

She smiled. " Your having them…right now…" she mused, feeling his arms around her, it felt…protective, strong, something she wanted, and enjoyed the fact he was the one giving it to her. He pulled off just a little to look at her. "I'm.. happy I'm discovering them. All thanks to you." He leaned, holding gently her chin and pressed his lips against hers.

Harribel was about to speak, but he had silence her with a kiss, her lashes fluttering as she closed her eyes, kissing him back as she pressed to him, all too familiar emotions hitting her, and memories from last night cause her to pulled away, blushing, and then did she looked away.

He blushed lightly when she pulled off his kiss, and looked down too, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sorry. Still trying to control all this.." He chuckled bitterly and embarrassed.

" N-No…you did fine…it was a normal need and wanting that you acted. " she muttered. " It just…memories..from..last night that stopped me. " her face burn with the color red, as she bough a hand up to her lips.

He stepped back a little, looking down as his cheeks turned a little red. "I did something wrong yesterday?" He hid part of his face on his hand, embarassed. He didn't knew why he was feeling like this, so shy about the last night events but he had never done something like that before and there were too many strong emotions for him to process.. Too overwhelming to him. "I.. I never done that before."

" No! " she exclaimed, her face flushed, as she looked down. " You were…wonderful…Its just that….I..have..feeling for you. " she admitted. " And you do not need to say anything about it, I…." she looked away. " Was rejected once…but I feel the need to just let you know. " she smiled warmly, back to him. " But…you did. " she whispered.

He blushed even more. "I was..? You were pretty awesome too.."

Tensa's eyes widened, and he stared at her, confused like a little child. "How can I show you I won't reject you, Harribel?" He asked, grimacing. Tensa held her hand and leaned forward to give her a little peck on the forehead.

Face flushed up once again. " T-Thank you. " she mumbled once again.

She shook her head. " I...do not know..." She felt like a child compare to him, looking down as he held her hand, and had kissed her forehead. " I really..do not know..."

He smiled and lifted her chin. "Don't avoid my eyes, please." He rubbed his cheek, embarrassed. "May I kiss you.. Harribel?" Tensa wanted to show her he wouldn't reject someone like her, and this was the only way he could remember.

Feeling her chin lifted up, she wanted to close her eyes, but didn't, she looked to him, staring directly into those colored eyes of his. But his question took her off guard. " …Yes. " she whispered, he wasn't rejecting her, and she felt….not empty, and not alone, but whole.


End file.
